


They always did

by Skeletical



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, how do I even tag this, its very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletical/pseuds/Skeletical
Summary: They'd see Meg and Claudette later. They always did.A very short one-shot, written for my friend Luci bc she drew me a DbD thing so this is my thanks :)





	They always did

To be honest, Dwight Fairfield had never expected anyone of his own age to ever look at him and take him _seriously_. In his entire life, the most he'd gotten was a glance at a suggestion he'd offered during a school project. He hadn't minded at the time because at least he wasn't being ignored or laughed at. Or made fun of. He never really had managed to figure out which one of the reactions he preferred...

 

But as he listened to the cawing of the crows in the distance, indicating someone moving out there, the spectacled young adult held his fellow survivor's gaze. Claudette was crouched beside him, her own glasses starting to slide down her nose. Noticing that fact almost made Dwight want to push it up for her, but he refrained. It wasn't the time, nor the place, or even... Well, it just didn't seem appropriate.

 

"So, if we can find it back and fix it while Meg holds his attention, we should be able to get out of here before you can say, 'I really, really really, don't want to die'." He explained, vaguely gesturing to where he passed a generator last.

He'd had to abandon it when the red-head had ran past him with the giant of a Trapper on her heels. He'd been able to hide and sneak into the opposite direction from the two, thankful that the killer hadn't bothered to look anywhere else but his fleeing prey. It was in the little things, he had decided then, as he sat with his back pressed behind a particularly large boulder. After that, it hadn't been long until Claudette had stumbled upon him, asking if he needed any help.

 

Sometimes it could be a little infuriating how _kind_ Claudette could be, but Dwight couldn't deny the usefulness of her botany knowledge. He'd just never learned how to deal with people being nice to him. It was foreign to him. Not unwelcome, though. Not at all. Just.... odd. Weirdly pleasant. Pleasantly weird? Wait- where'd his mind go?

 

"Dwight?" Claudette's quiet voice came, a slight concern showing on her face. It was hard to tell in this light, it being eternally night and all.

 

"Y- sorry, yeah. Uh." He hated losing his train of thought. "What was I saying?"

 

"The generator..." She trailed off, looking as if she might be considering going off without him, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. Dwight didn't like being alone during trials.

 

"Right!" The generator, about 20 meters up ahead... "Just follo-" He started, but was cut off at the blood-curdling scream that rose from the trees in the distance. The crows that had been gathering flew up in a flurry, seemingly startled by the sudden eruption of noise.

 

Dwight fell silent, glancing into the direction he knew Meg had run off to, identifying the scream easily enough before he shook his head and started off towards the generator. Claudette didn't seem to want to follow him right away, hesitation written in her body language.

 

"Jake will get her." Dwight muttered, trying to assure the woman so that she would come with him.

 

"We don't know where Jake is. I haven't seen him at all yet." She breathed but lowered her head at the next scream and finally moved to follow the other. Once you got hooked, it was most certainly game over for you. Especially with the Trapper as their opponent. It had happened too many times that a saviour would step in a trap around the hooked survivor, who was unknowingly acting as the bait. The four of them had learned quickly after that.

 

Dwight just hoped they would have enough time to get the generator up and running before the Trapper came to poke his hideous mask in their business.

God, where was Jake? The man had the tendency to disappear shortly after the start of a trial and not show up until the gates were opened. Or not show up at all... Sometimes he would just wander out from the forest near their campfire, like each of them had at some point. Returned by the Entity only after it had done whatever it wanted when you were sacrificed.

 

They could really use his help right about now; they only needed one more generator to get the doors- a light in the distance went on and the tell-tale sound of the gates powering up echoed throughout the dark forest. Dwight felt startled, tensing but took off shortly after; towards where he'd last seen an exit. He didn't hear footsteps behind him though and when he turned to look, Claudette was running towards where he expected Meg to be hanging. He would call after her. He would. If he didn't think it would just get the both of them killed.

 

Dwight cared about his fellow survivors. He really did; how could one not build a bond with people who are suffering the same horrid nightmare?

 

But was it really worth going back to try and save Meg with the doors not even opened yet? Clearly Jake was out there, somewhere, working on things... But would he be opening the gates? If so, which ones? Dwight didn't want to risk it; didn't want to die. He turned back and ran as fast he could towards the exit.

 

Panting, he almost bodily slammed into the damn wall in his eagerness to open up his escape route. His sweaty fingers curled around the handle and he pulled it down, glancing behind him nervously to see if he wasn't being followed. He hadn't heard any screams so far, but a bush not too far away from him was rustling more than it ought to. After all, the Entity hadn't bothered with creating actual wind to blow. Ever. The howling sound of it, sure, and even that didn't sound like _wind_ … It was a mockery, a cheap imitation... But either way, the air didn't move unless disturbed. So he kept his cautious gaze on the bush, praying that it was just a crow. God, please, just let it be a crow.

 

Dwight's gaze was focused on the vegetation, his hand trembling as he kept a tight grip on the handle. He wouldn't let go. Not until it was open or the killer was right on top of him. Though his heart was beating so fast and so loud, he could hear it in his own head. For a moment, he was afraid everyone else could, too.

 

He managed a relieved sigh though when Jake's head poked out of the leaves, seemingly staring at him for a moment before he rose to his feet and carefully made his way over to the door as well. As Dwight expected, the other man said nothing as he waited for the gates to open. Jake had never really been one to talk much; not as long as Dwight had known him anyway. Which could be long or short, none of them had any idea of time in his hellish realm. It was always night and there was nothing to indicate any dates. But, it didn't really seem to matter, because the lonesome survivalist didn't say anything anyway. Dwight was okay with that. He, himself, wasn't much good as a conversationalist either so he figured they understood each other in that at least.

 

The gates opened with a loud groan and the godawful 'bweeeeeh' that Dwight hated. It was so deafening; everyone was bound to hear it. It worked to spike his anxiety, making him afraid that at the last second, with escape within his grasp, he'd be yanked back by the killer and taken to a hook. Able to watch the others run through the gates without them looking back at him.

It wasn't an ungrounded fear. He'd done it to others before and they had done it to him. It was nothing personal, they all understood that, but it still... stung. Somehow. Enough to make grown adults cry as they hung from their shattered shoulders.

 

Jake didn't waste any time as he grabbed Dwight's arm, taking it away from the handle that his hand was still clutching before he pulled him out and away from the trial grounds. Neither one of the men looked up as they heard Claudette scream and instead stepped into the soft grass that lead the way back towards their campfire.

 

They'd see Meg and Claudette later. They always did.


End file.
